la caida de equestria I: el libro de los muertos
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Twilight desata por error el infierno en la tierra y deberá buscar a sus amigas para sobrevivir en el apocalipsis que ha desatado debido al libro de los muertos. APARICIÓN DE LAS MANE SIX OCS


LA CAÍDA DE EQUESTRIA I: EL LIBRO PROHIBIDO

Era una cálida tarde de verano en Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba en los jardines de Canterlot, la unicornio estaba sentada bajo un árbol observando a los demás equinos aburrida, así que decidió marcharse a la biblioteca, tal vez hubiera llegado un libro nuevo a la recién reformada biblioteca tras la reforma de Discordia, así que decidió investigar.

La poni lila entró en la inmensa biblioteca de paredes azules y blancas revisando metódicamente todas y cada una de las estanterías en busca de algo que leer.

-"NO, nada…."- pensó Twilight frustrada al no encontrar nada que valiese la pena.- "será mejor que me marche antes de que se haga…-Twilight giró su rostro hacia un pasillo oscuro, únicamente iluminado con dos velas rojas en la polvorienta entrada. La resultó extraño, nunca antes había visto esa zona de la biblioteca; se acercó a la entrada iluminando el camino con la luz morada que brotaba de su con un cartel antiguo de madera, mohoso y podrido, pero en el que aún se podía leer la frase que decía "prohibido el paso. Ordenes de Celestia y Luna." Twilight se extrañó mucho al ver esto, ¿qué habría allí dentro?¿ qué tenían que esconder Celestia y su hermana, Luna?

Decidido, entraría.

Twilight entró en el estrecho pasillo, de paredes completamente negras, pero llenas de libros que nunca antes había visto. Escuchó unas llamaradas tras ella y se giró, sin embargo no vio nada, pero al volver a girar la cabeza, encontró dos candelabros con velas rojas, a ambos lados de un atril similar al de las iglesias, sobre el que se hallaba un libro abierto de tapas grises y lechosas con polvo acumulado durante miles, puede que incluso millones de años. Twilight se acercó a las páginas abiertas, ignorando los demás libros como si éste la estuviera guiando para introducirla en sus páginas, mientras ella juraba escuchar susurros de un idioma incomprensible para ella. Twilight llevó la vista hacia la página 666 con el título "Hechizo de la resurrección". Una parte de Twilight quería huir, pero otra la obligaba a quedarse, a leer ese pasaje, una fuerza extraña y una mortal curiosidad. Tal vez si no usa su magia al pronunciarlo no ocurra nada, así que comenzó a leer.-"que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, que ahora se alce en la oscuridad, y a todo lo que exista logre condenar"- De repente un rayo rojo surgió del cuerno de la unicornio sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, las paredes retumbaron y empezaron a quebrarse pero sin llegar a destruirse, una fuerza apagó las velas y sumergió la sala en oscuridad total, Twilight conjuró un hechizo de protección creando una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo en la que rebotaban escombros y algunos libros. ¡Celestia y Luna! Tal vez pudiesen ayudarla, en el cartel de la entrada ponía que era su librería privada.

Twilight cabalgó a través de los pasillos del castillo, la sala del trono estaba en la otra punta del edificio y debía avisar a Celestia inmediatamente. Aprovechó que la puerta no estaba vigilada, probablemente por el cambio de guardias para entrar apresuradamente, abriendo las puertas de par en par a su paso.- Princesa Celestia, ayúdeme, ¡ha ocurrido algo terrible! Debemos solucionarlo antes de que sea demasiada tarde.- Las figura de Celestia ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarla cuando pronunció unas palabras que junto con su distorsionada voz helaron la sangre a la unicornio.- No Twilight, YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE.- Twilight se petrificó del horror. La que alguna vez había sido la princesa del sol ya no estaba allí, su blanca piel ahora era de un color verde espuma de mar, y su cabello multicolor se había convertido en una maraña revuelta de flácido pelo morado al igual que su cola, su corona y su collar ahora eran negros y su cuerpo era aún peor: Sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de los ponis vampiros; su rodilla derecha estaba completamente despellejada, dejando ver los tejidos musculares y parte de un hueso manchado en sangre; su cuello, poseía una cicatriz que aún derramaba sangre y pus; sus ojos, ahora tenían un fondo negro con una pupila roja en forma de rombo y su hocico también estaba completamente despellejado desde la dentadura hasta la zona baja de los ojos.- La verdad es que debo darte las gracias por haberme liberado.- Dijo la alicornio mientras la observaba dar vueltas a su alrededor- Los padres de las que tú llamas princesas me encerraron hace eones, y ahora, gracias a ti, una nueva dimensión de terror se ha abierto a este mundo….- La figura se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas lanzándose sobre la unicornio, pero fue detenida por alguien.

Luna, ahora entre aquella bestia y Twilight, vestida con un casco de plata, unos cascos metálicos y una collera metálica formada por varias láminas curvas se enfrentó a aquella bestia.- ¡LUNA!- Rápido Twilight, márchate de aquí.- Twilight vio como Luna se abalanzó sobre su hermana y dio una vuelta girando su cuerpo sobre ella, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, las lágrimas caían por los azules ojos de la alicornio nocturna, que se encogieron de miedo al percibir un trozo de piel azul en las mandíbulas de su contrincante. Las lágrimas de luna se volvieron rojas, ya no eran de agua, si no de sangre, con sus últimas fuerzas Luna advirtió a Twilight mientras sus ojos se volvían como los de su hermana y su voz se distorsionaba- ¡CORRE TWILIGHT! ¡HUYEEE!

Gracias a un hechizo de tele transportación Twilight consiguió huir de aquella horrible escena hasta Poniville, apareciendo en la plaza y comenzando a llorar sin que la importase que nadie la viera. De repente, un casco la alzó el rostro dejando al descubierto sus llorosos ojos- No sé a qué viene tanto llanto pequeña, pero estoy segura de que no merece la pena.- Era Zecora, quien se encontraba sonriente ante ella, quien bajando los ojos respondió- No creo que esta vez sea cierto, solo conozco a una persona que podría saberlo, y ya no está aquí…..- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-Dijo la cebra preocupada.- Esta mañana- dijo Twilight secándose las lágrimas- estaba en la biblioteca, y leí el pasaje de un libro que hirió a las princesas por error.- ¿ qué libro era?- Creo que se titulaba….Necronomicón- Los ojos e Zecora de abrieron de par.- Si lo que dices es cierto, me temo que no tiene arreglo.- Pero algo podremos hacer…. Si los elementos de la armonía…- OLVIDA LOS ELEMENTOS.- advirtió Zecora.- si es verdad lo que me has dicho no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo único que nos queda es intentar sobrevivir…. Reúnete con tus amigas en mi casa, allí organizaremos nuestra resistencia.- Twilight observó como la cebra se marchaba hacia el ayuntamiento mientras ella se quedaba parada, observando la almena más alta del castillo de Canterlot, del que, repentinamente surgió un rayo que destrozó la almena. Creando el caos en la aldea.- Rápido busca a tus amigas, yo iré al ayuntamiento para advertir de que deben refugiarse en sus casas.- Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity eran las más cercanas a ella encontrándose n el mismo Poniville.

Twilight entró rápidamente en el Sugar Cube Corner en busca de la poni rosada, - Hola Twilight, si buscas a Pinkie se encuentra en su habitación junto con los bebés.- informó la . Twilight subió rápidamente y muy nerviosa pensando cómo iba a explicar a Pinkie lo que debían hacer.- Oh, hola Twilight, ¿qué tal?- Mal- dijo agobiada- muy mal, todo el mundo corre peligro.- ¿No has oído la explosión?.- ¿qué explosión?- Twilight señaló el destrozo en el castillo a través de la ventana.- Lo siento todo el local está insonorizado. ¿Necesitas reunir de nuevo a los elementos?- No exactamente, solo puedo avisaros de que huyáis….- Twilight la explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido para no perder tiempo.- Por eso debemos irnos ahora, todos.- Pinkie miró a los mellizos jugar en la cama.- ¿podemos llevarlos con nosotros?- por supuesto, si Celestia….en fin…. Hubiese querido que ayudásemos al máximo de personas posible.- Yo prepararé una mochila, dijo Pinkie, ve a por las demás.- Twilight asintió y bajó rápidamente la escalera- Señores Cake ¿Dónde están? Debemos irnos.- Twilight entró en la cocina, se lo explicaré todo por el camino, por ahora cojan lo impresc….- Twilight notó como los cuerpos de ambos estaban en el suelo.- ¿señores Cake?- unos gruñidos empezaron a salir de sus gargantas junto con borbotones de sangre y espuma- Oh, dios. No.- Twilight aceleró su respiración cuando ambos se giraron hacia ella. La Sra. Cake ahora poseía tres ojos como cutiemarks en uno de sus flancos mientras que el otro había sido arrancado; sus ojos eran completamente negros al igual que los de señor Cake; su pelo ahora estaba enmarañado y dos de sus patas estaban despellejadas hasta el hueso; su espalda estaba cubierta por tres arañazos recientes que emanaban pequeños chorros de sangre. El señor Cake, poseía su cutiemark original, poseía los mismos ojos que su esposa y su abdomen ahora estaba esparcido por los suelos, quedando únicamente en su cuerpo su sistema digestivo y unas costillas que se habían alargado lo suficiente como para sostener sus tripas pero sin dificultarle una ágil movilidad, su cuello estaba desgarrado permitiendo ver los músculos de este bajo finas tiras de piel que por la parte de atrás habían sido atravesadas por las vértebras del cuello. - ¿cómo es posible?- Solo las princesas estaban infectadas.- los dos ponis se acercaron lentamente hacia ella, mientras la hacían retroceder hasta las escaleras- Vamos Twilight, ¿cuánto crees que aguantarás viva?- La tenían arrinconada, parecía el fin, hasta que escuchó un festivo sonido y una lluvia de confeti.- Ya estoy preparada.- Pinkie, que llevaba una mochila gigante a su espalda en la que a los lados aparecían dos porta bebés con los mellizos cake.- Usaré un hechizo de transportación para llegar a tiempo – Twilight comenzó a elaborar el hechizo creando un orbe de magia a su alrededor que creó una pequeña explosión y una onda expansiva que empujó a los Sres. Cake lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que se tele transportaran con ellas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Twilight?- preguntó Pinkie viendo que el hechizo las había dejado apenas unos metros de la entrada a Poniville- No hay opción, la magia debe haberse debilitado al despertar esta maldición, habrá que ir andando. Pinkie, voy a Crear un campo de fuerza a tu alrededor para protegeros y yo iré en busca a las demás, cuando tenga a todas conmigo volveré y buscaremos un refugio, y tal vez más supervivientes.- Pinkie asintió y Twilight conjuró el escudo de protección, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a galopar de nuevo a Poniville .

Corría tanto como sus cascos se lo permitían, la siguiente parada era la casa de Fluttershy, quien a esas horas estaría con Discordia en casa, se frenó en seco al pensar que alguien, un enemigo podía seguirla, mientras no necesitasen su ayuda, podría tele transportarse para buscar a los demás. Así que lo hizo.

Apareció en la misma puerta de la casa de la pegaso, no podía llamar, tal vez eso llamase la atención. Así que se coló por una ventana.- Twilight, ¿por qué entras así?- la alicornio alzó la mirada encontrándose a Fluttershy con una taza de té- Lo siento Flutter, pero es importante.- La pegaso solo asintió.- Por error, he conjurado algo, algo que yo no puedo detener, y las princesas ya no están en condiciones de protegernos.- explicó omitiendo el incidente del castillo.- necesito que me hagas un favor y venir conmigo, ya no puedo solucionar lo que ocurrió, pero aún puedo protegeros. Tengo magia suficiente para ayudar a todos.- Hola Twilight,- dijo Discord con un tono furioso- Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente.- No tengo tiempo Discord, esto es urgente.- Se que se ha abierto el necronomicon.- Twilight se sorprendió- ¿cómo lo sabes?- yo noto todas las anomalías mágicas que ocurren en Equestria.Y conozco su poder.- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!- gritó Twilight histérica- SE MÁS QUE TÚ ¡ por qué crees que soy el único draconeqquss de Equestria!.- Twilight bajó las orejas al escuchar sus palabras y Discord se echó hacia atrás.- Mi pueblo, toda mi especie.- explicó- vivíamos en otra dimensión diferente a la de Equestria, éramos como vosotros, solo que poseíamos el poder del caos, podíamos viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio. Al igual que los ponis, nosotros también teníamos un rey, amable, justo, leal, y poderoso. Pero un día, éste encontró el Necronomicon, empezó a leerlo poco a poco haciendo que su alma y cuerpo se corrompiesen; yo era muy pequeño, pero aún recuerdo lo que sucedió. El cielo se volvió negro y un poderoso demonio tomo el control de todo nuestro universo, haciendo que cientos de criaturas salieran de distintas dimensiones. Mi madre se sacrificó para salvarme lanzándome a uno de esos portales dimensionales y muriendo en el proceso. Solo le quedaron fuerzas para cerrar el portal por el que me lanzó. Tal vez el libro se transportó conmigo; una vez invaden una dimensión; lo primero que hacen los demonios que viven dentro es asegurarse de encontrar otra dimensión que destruir y esperan a que alguien los libere. No hay nada que puedas hacer, ni tú, ni nadie.- Twilight soltó un suspiro de desesperación, los señores Cake han sido abatidos y Pinkie está escondida con sus hijos en la entrada del bosque.- recordó,-la traeré aquí a ella y a todos los ponis que pueda, tal vez fuera de Poniville encontremos ayuda. Discord negó con la cabeza- será mejor que vayamos nosotros; tampoco estaremos a salvo mucho tiempo; lo mejor será que busquemos supervivientes, y tratemos de buscar un vez el bosque Everfree nos servirá; sus criaturas podían servir de escudo contra la magia negra que has despertado, al menos durante un tiempo.- Discord, necesito buscar a las demás, voy a traer a Pinkie con un hechizo de elevación hasta aquí, yo iré a por las otras, después iremos a Sweet Apple Acres, y nos llevaremos a Applejack y su familia.- Yo iré contigo.- dijo el draconeqquss,- No, debes quedarte aquí con Fluttershy, yo aún puedo sobrevivir, pero tú correrías grave peligro.- Me niego,- dijo Fluttershy – Somos amigos, no podemos dejarte a tu suerte.- Twilight dijo.- si vienes conmigo correrás más peligro que si te quedas aquí con Discord, y tú no eres lo suficientemente rápida o fuerte como para llegar hasta los demás.- Twilight abrazó a su amiga amarilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo un cielo completamente rojo, como la sangre, y unas nubes totalmente negras.

El camino que salía de la casa de Fluttershy se encontraba mohoso, las baldosas que antes eran amarillas se habían vuelto marrones por el barro y el musgo que habían aparecido misteriosamente.- Sube a mis lomos Twilight .- Dijo Discordia- ¿por dónde estaba Pinkie?- Twilight señaló a los arbustos, ahora, destrozados y con parte de sus hojas teñidas de rojo.- ¡PIKIE!- lloró Twilight, entonces, una pegaso lila, con el pelo rapado en media cabeza de color verde y mechas púrpuras en las puntas dl cabello salió de la maleza agarrando a la poni rosa con su pata trasera izquierda, que mostraba el hueso del casco.- Lo siento, bonita, pero yo necesito comida.- la pegaso alzó sus alas de murciélago, dejando a la vista una cutiemark de un ojo de serpiente verde. Su aspecto era aterrador, los colmillos, sobresalían de su boca; sus ojos, tenían el fondo negro y unas pupilas rojas en forma de diamante y un collar morado de rejilla con un ojo amarillo en la parte delantera.- Me llamo Obsidian, la vigilante maestro de los cuatro jinetes, reza para que no te vuelva a ver junto a mis compañeros.- La pegaso alzó el vuelo ignorando a los demás y desapareció a una velocidad que superaba con márgen al sonic rainbow.

-¿estás bien?- dijo Twilight a su amiga.- Sí, no me ha mordido, creo que estoy bien.- ¿qué era eso?- cuestionó Fluttershy- uno de los jinetes infernales; son cuatro únicos espectros que tienen acceso directo con el diablo, constan de ella, un poni, un unicornio, y un alicornio.- explicó.- probablemente se han llevado a Pinkie para algún sacrificio o para alimentarse.- Las dos ponis que se encontraban con él, comenzaron a llorar, recibiendo un bofetón de su parte para que parasen.- Ya basta, se han llevado a Pinkie, pero aún debemos buscar a Rarity, Applejack y Rainbowdash.- Discord informó- debemos buscarlas, y recuperar a Pinkie.

Ya lejos de allí, en las frías montañas que rodeaban el imperio de cristal, Pinkie aterrizó en el frío suelo de una cueva de hielo, y empezó a escuchar unas voces.- ¡qué buena cena has encontrado Obsidian!- dijo la voz de un poni del mismo tamaño que Pinkie; piel grisácea como las cenizas; sus cascos poseían unas pezuñas marrones; con un cabello peinado como el del poni Caramel y una cola de peinado similar y un color similar al del café solo, típico de las oficinas. También, destacaba una capa pequeña de color granate que llevaba puesta y que apenas dejaba ver la cutiemark de una llamarada de fuego.- espero que sea algo que vale la pena.-dijo una voz femenina; una sombra en el fondo de la cueva dio paso a una yegua de color rojo; orejas puntiagudas e inclinadas hacia adelante, era una alicornio con unas alas de murciélago bastante grandes en función de su tamaño corporal, sus crines eran onduladas, de color naranja y que, a diferencia de su cola, poseía una mechones rojos, y un cuerno que, de no ser porque estaba partido a la mitad, sería tan grande como el de Celestia.- Creedme, Wendy, Ford, creo que valdrá la pena la DELICIOSA cena que os traigo.- Obsidian lanzó a Pinkie contra el suelo, haciendo que se torciera uno de sus cascos y sangrara por la nariz.- Vamos, no empieces la diversión sola….- rió la alicornio, que se agachó para lamer con su bífida lengua la sangre que brotaba del hocico de la mortal.- ¡BASTA IMBÉCILES! LA NECESITAMOS VIVA.- dijo una sombra tras ellos.- Venga Blaine, sabes que tarde o temprano acabaremos con ella.- dijo Obsidian a una sombra que había surgido del interior de la cueva, la que, dando pasos hacia la entrada, reveló un atractivo unicornio de piel gris oscura, sus ojos, eran negros y de pupilas rómbicas rojas; su pelo, era similar al del rey sombra, salvo por la excepción de ser pelo auténtico en lugar de un humo negro, eso sí su cuerno, era idéntico al del villano ya mencionado y su cola, tenía un peinado similar al de Fluttershy, solo que un poco más descuidada. Su Cutiemark era un ojo con el contorno de Celestia y en su interior, tenía una pupila de reptil con un iris verde. A modo de curiosidad, él llevaba también un collar similar al que sujeta la capa de los vampiros clásicos de color morada, con un ojo de cristal amarillo a modo de decoración bajo su barbilla.- Tal vez, pero no ahora. Sus amigas son la armonía de este mundo. Removerán cielo y tierra para encontrarla, y cuando lo hagan, tendremos más diversión.¡ llevadla a mi estancia! ¡se quedará conmigo, será mi prisionera hasta nueva orden!.


End file.
